The Beast In Our Hearts
by SedoUmbra
Summary: Kjarik was raised on a farm outside Riften. When the tragedy strikes he shows a peculiar competence in certain arts. Kjarik has a true beast inside.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kjarik was outside playing with the chickens on the farm when three men on horseback approached him. He had short, messy black hair and pale skin. He had strange yellow eyes. The strange men all had black horses and black armour. One had a two-handed axe, another had a mace and a shield and the last one had a bow and arrows with a dagger sheathed on his leg. "Hey kid. Is this..." He looked at a bit of paper. "Merryfair Farm?" The man with the mace asked. He had a gruff voice. Kjarik nodded. He was terrified but also mesmerised by the men. They were scary and intimidating but they had the coolest equipment Kjarik had ever seen, and being outside Skyrim's port city he had seen a lot of equipment. "Do you live here?" The same man asked. Kjarik again nodded. "I'm looking for…" He looked at the paper again. "Uthgerd Alasen. Is that your mother?" Kjarik gave the same reply. "Is she around?" Kjarik turned and walked away and after a few steps turned and waved for them to follow. Kjarik stopped and pointed to a middle-aged lady with long, blond hair feeding pigs. "Thank you." The man said. They trotted on their horses over to Uthgerd. When she saw them she smiled. She knew who they were. She threw them a coin purse that the man with the bow caught in one hand. Attached to the top of the coin purse was a rolled up, local map that gave them the location a cave that some vicious wolves were hiding in. The man with the mace and shield nodded before leading his fellow mercenaries off at a quick pace.

Wolves howled from the mountains nearby. A storm was coming. The wind started picking up speed. Brynjolf was getting worried. "Uthgerd! Get the kids inside! You come inside too!" The wind started to carry rain with it.

"But what about the crops!?" Uthgerd protested over the wind.

"They'll survive the night!" Brynjolf called back. Uthgerd ushered Kjarik and his older brother Urar into the house. Kjarik was 14 and Ulrar was 19. Urar had 'left home' and now was an employee of his dad's 'instead of his son'. He only 'became his son' again on days off. Uthgerd reluctantly followed the boys inside. They shut all the doors and barred the windows. "Off to bed, it will have passed by morning. With a bit of luck we will still have crops to reap." They all went to bed. The wind and rain battered the houses and farms outside of Riften. At 10:00pm the storm had started to calm and by 10:30pm the wind and rain had completely stopped. No one had anticipated the storm would calm so quickly so they had all slept. No one was usually asleep this early, especially not the farmers. This was a perfect opportunity for evil. A large, hairy, human-like, clawed hand opened the door to Merryfair Farm. It was tall but its hunched back allowed it to enter with little discomfort. It was clumsy. It kicked over a pile of pots and woke Uthgerd.

"Brynjolf, I think there is someone in the house." Uthgerd said quietly after she woke him. He got up. When he got up he heard footsteps on the wooden floor from below. He picked up an axe that he left beside his bed and walked stealthily down stairs. He saw the abomination a second after it heard him. When he saw it, it turned around and snarled at him.

"Everyone get out through the nearest window!" The beast jumped at him. He swung his axe at it but he was a second too slow and the handle hit the monster's arm harmlessly. It sank its teeth into Brynjolf's throat and ripped it out as he screamed. Ulrar poked his head around the corner and waited for the beast to move so he could get Kjarik out. The beast had no intention of moving. It was quite content staying there until all of the meat was off Brynjolf's bones. Uthgerd walked out of her room and saw her husband being eaten at the bottom of the stairs. She screamed and the beast looked up. It sprinted up the stairs on all-fours, Uthgerd ran away at the perfect moment leaving the monster's momentum to carry it into the wall. Just as this happened Ulrar ran into Kjariks's room. Ulrar spent a few seconds calming him down. The monster leaped 6 metres through the air and landed on Uthgerd's back. It had eaten ¾ of Brynjolf and now it was starting on Uthgerd. It ripped out a few chunks of flesh. It spat them out, they tasted like Skeever piss. Ulrar wrongly picked this time to escort Kjarik out. The beast saw them, and leaped from the top of the stairs at Ulrar. He dodged and rolled towards the cooking fire but this only bought him a few seconds. Uthgerd was still alive and she screamed at the top of her voice. Residents of a nearby farm heard her and got the guards. The guards were approaching Merryfair Farm just as Kjarik stabbed a dagger in the beasts back to try to stop it ripping his brother apart. The beast pulled Ulrar's arm off as his body caught fire from the cooking pot. It turned towards Kjarik. He was holding a wooden sword. The beast made a sound that resembled laughter but it was badly warped. He swung at it and it jumped on him. It sank its teeth into him. Its mouth was long and wide. Teeth punctured him in an uneven oval-like shape on the right side of him back, over his shoulder and onto his torso. A guard burst through the door and fired an arrow at it. This distracted the monster. This arrow lured the beast outside where it met its death. This arrow, this guard…saved Kjariks's life.

He was rushed to the Jarl to see what should be done. After the last werewolf attack there was no Priest or Priestess left in Riften. The attack was orchestrated by Hircine's Moon. They are a werewolf pack that kill priests and destroy shrines before attacking but not killing victims. They aim to spread lycanthropy and create more servants of Hircine. The Jarl was kind. "Jarl, I am sorry for this intrusion at this time but this child is a survivor of a werewolf attack and he's been bitten. Without the priests or priestesses what shall we do?"

"I will hire a priest at once." Laila said.

"I thought we couldn't afford one." The guard said.

"We can't. I will talk to my Steward about raising taxes and increasing rent costs. I can just about scrape together the cost of a temporary priest to cure him."

"Thank you Jarl. Shall I take him to the orphanage?"

"By-the-nine, no. That old lady is horrible. I'll look after him. Give him to one of by personal guards – they are familiar with this old place, they'll know where to take him." The guard handed him to one of Laila's personal guards and Kjarik was carried to a bed room. "And tell Elgrim that the Jarl is in need of remedial potions."

"Yes, Jarl." The guard walked off.

The next day the jarl hired a Priest from Markarth. He said he would be there within 1-2 days. The Jarl was worried sick. She didn't know the child. She wasn't worried about losing him. She was worried about Riften. She knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to order the death of a child nor could she kick him out of the city but she couldn't risk the safety of Riften. She hoped sincerely it wouldn't. The Priest arrived little under 3 days after he was hired. "You're late!" She snapped at him.

"As a Priest of Arkay I expected more hospitality." He replied truthfully.

"Maybe you'll get some if you cure this will-be-werewolf!" Laila snapped back. The Priest's heart sank. He was never told about a werewolf.

"Where is he?" He asked as he started to regret accepting the offer.

"Guards! Escort this rude man to the child!" The Priest was quickly taken to Kjarik. The Priest performed his cleansing ritual and prayed to Arkay for the child. The Priest smiled at last.

"It's done. You are free from Hircine. And good thing too, it's a full moon tonight and new werewolves always turn on their first full moon." The Priest went back to the Jarl." I have finished the ritual. I am now waiting for Arkay's approval."

"Thank the nine!" Laila Law-Giver said. She was relieved.

It was 10:40pm, exactly 4 days after he had been bitten. Kjarik started to feel sick. As time went by he felt worse, he started to feel pains in his head and stomach. At 11:00pm he started to feel pain all over his body. At 12:00pm he turned. He fell to the ground. He grew hair all over his body. He body started to stretch. As he stretched the pain lessened. His muscles and bones grew larger. His face scrunched up and then he grew a long snout. The Priest had been too late to save him. He got used to his new shape and stood up on his legs again. He stretched his large muscles and howled. The palace went into panic. Kjarik burst out and guards drew there weapons. Kjarik mauled them. The Jarl opened the door to the main hall as more guards arrived…10 then 20 then 30 guards. "Don't kill him! Chase him away!" Laila Law-Giver yelled. They threw arrows, plates, tankards, stones – anything they could find - at him. He was young so the sharp points hurt him but because of his werewolf skin they didn't harm him. The guards chased Kjarik out of Riften. He ran and ran. He left the gates and ran left. He kept running. He came to a small forest. He found a deer and fed. After feeding he lay down, exhausted and blacked-out.

He woke up in Falkreath. He was in a bed that was surprisingly comfortable. He woke to see a girl a year younger than him staring at him. Her name was Lucia. "Hi." She said. "I'm Lucia. What's your name?" She asked. Kjarik groaned as he sat up. "That's a weird name." She said then laughed. Kjarik was sore but his illness was gone.

"Kjarik." He said.

"I like that name. You have weird eyes. They are yellow. They are very pretty. You smell like raw meat." When she said this Kjarik remembered.

"I have to go." He said as he tried to get up. He stopped. He was naked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm…dangerous." Kjarik replied vaguely.

"How? Here, let me get you clothes." She walked to a cupboard while listen to Kjarik's answer.

"You can't tell anyone…I am werewolf." Kjarik said as his stomach tied itself in knots waiting for her reaction.

"I know. I just wanted to see if you'd tell me." She replied

"Huh?" Kjarik was surprised by this.

"Easily worked out. For starters I found you naked in the forest beside a half-eaten deer carcass with a pool of black hair around you. Secondly you smell of dog, and rotten flesh. I could have worked it out in seconds even if I wasn't a Vampire. That just meant I could smell it off you before I saw you." She told him this as if it was no big deal.

"You're a Vampire?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"So how old are you?" Kjarik was still trying to absorb this.

"13." She replied as if she was confused by this question. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought vampires live forever." Kjarik's head was still sore so basic information would have been challenging let alone a 13 year old vampire.

"Some do. I'm not actually sure how it works. Guess it depends on how you get it. I will get old and die though." She stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, if you're going I am too. I have been living here for months. I've been feeding off the woman that lives here when I have to, but not very often. So get dressed and we'll go. I'll go grab a…bite to eat and give you privacy." She walked and drank a pint of the house owner's blood while Kjarik got dressed. Lucia entered the room again. "You want to finish up in there or not?" it took Kjarik a while to figure out what she meant.

"No, I'm done with killing. I'll grab some food from her kitchen; fruit and vegetables, lots of fruit and vegetables." They moved stealthily through the house and left through the front door. Outside it was night. Had he slept for 24 hours or barely anytime at all? "So how do you not know her name? And how did you sneak me in?"

"She's my thrall. She can't use her brain anymore. She can just about farm and buy food." After this they walked silently across Skyrim. Kjarik had no idea where they were but Lucia seemed to know.

The kids spoke very little. They were walking and when they got tired they looked for somewhere to sleep. They saw an abandoned camp. Lucia told Kjarik to wait there. She cast invisibility then checked it out. She walked silently. When she returned she gave the all-clear and they settled in the camp. She claims she set up bat scouts to alert them if anyone approached it. Kjarik was sceptical but didn't challenge her on it. They slept silently. Kjarik was awoken by voices. "Is this definitely him?" One man asked.

"Why would she lie?" He heard a woman say. "Let's double check." She turned into a werewolf and the rest copied her. They growled and howled. Lucia screamed and shook Kjarik.

"Werewolves!" She ran out and threw and Ice Bolt at one of them but another jumped on her from behind. Kjarik ran out, adrenaline pumping. He commanded his inner beast to reveal itself and it obliged. This transformation was almost instantaneous. He barrelled into the Werewolf on top Lucia.

"It's him." The man from earlier said. He grabbed Kjarik from behind and dragged him backwards. "Hircine calm him." In seconds Kjarik was back in human form. The woman went into human form and threw a pile of clothes at Kjarik. "Put them on." said the man after letting go of him. The man then went back to human form. All of the werewolves around him reverted to human form but weren't naked. "Let's not waste time. Care to join us? Live, hunt, fight with your pack. We will train and raise you."

"That's very direct. Kjarik replied.

"Well, you are either interested or you're not. No point wasting valuable hunting time." The man said.

"What about her?" Kjarik asked pointinng to Lucia.

"Lucia is with us. She was acting the whole time. She's actually 245 years old. Come with us, you will learn." The man said. "I'll give you time to think."

"I'll join you." Kjarik said knowing that if Lucia wasn't actually his friend then he had no chance. They had planned it well. They could have come to him in the city and just spoken to him in human form but then he had an easy alternative, now he was in the middle of the wood and had no idea where he was. The man smiled.

"I am Bjorn, I'm the Alpha. That is my wife Ylla. Welcome to Blood Pact."

There were 10 shape shifters in Blood Pact and there were 7 vampires. "We are a guild of monsters. We agree with quality over quantity. We execute and murder Hircine's Moon. Hircine's gift is not for everyone and you certainly shouldn't inflict it upon an unwilling victim. We allied with vampires to give us an edge over competing packs. You will be trained by Merric he is the strongest of us. When you are fully trained you will be initiated, if you still want."

"I'm not already in the pack?" Kjarik asked.

"No. It is called 'Blood Pact' you need to be initiated by blood. Now, get to know your pack. Your training starts tonight. Be ready, pup."

That night Kjarik's adrenaline was in overdrive, he had taken down 7 deer all on his own. He dragged them back with Merric and a werewolf called Ysolda. "He is strong. He is a very strong werewolf. His beast is powerful." Ysolda said breathlessly. Bjorn had an impressed look on his face.

"Ysolda take the hide and teach the pup to make some armour and weapons." They spent the rest of the night eating some of the food that Kjarik killed. There were impressed and sceptical murmurs. Did the pup really kill them all by himself? After an exhausting day of introducing a new recruit hey were all asleep by 01:00am. There was a scream as Lucia was dragged back by a Werewolf. Blood Pact woke in seconds. The Vampires summoned atronachs and readied spells while the werewolves transformed. A massive pack of 30+ werewolves was approaching. They all had a white stripe on their face that went over their head and down their back. The rest of their fur was black. They moved in. They were fast but Blood Pact was faster. Blood Pact was stronger, and smarter. Kjarik tried to release his beast but couldn't. It hurt him when he tried and it never appeared. He picked up the sword he made earlier instead but when he looked up he couldn't see much through the sea of black fur. A werewolf attacker jumped from the fray at Kjarik. He ducked under it and stabbed his sword into its abdomen. He pulled it out. The beast turned around and Kjarik slashed its face. He stabbed the sword deep into the werewolves head and it fell to the ground. After a few seconds it was still. He pulled his sword out. He had killed 2 more werewolves with surprising competence before the attackers retreated. Blood Pact lost 3 Vampires and 4 Werewolves. Merric lay on his back. He had a horrible, jagged gash on the left side of his chest. Ysolda pulled off his jerkin. "Hircine curse them."

"Who were they?" Kjarik asked Merric.

"Hircine's Moon. It looks like we killed a good number of them. Maybe 22 or 23. They have numbers but nothing else. They are all badly trained and they are weak." A vampire started healing Merric. "And we have vampires." Merric just noticed that Kjarik was covered in blood and his sword had it dripping from it. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"It's not my blood." Kjarik replied.

"You killed a werewolf…with a sword and no armour at all?" Merric asked in disbelief.

"Well, three." Kjarik replied as if it was an easy task,

"Wow. You are a dangerous kid. Good thing we got to you first, you would have been the end of Blood Pact. Who trained you to use a sword?"

"No one trained me. I just, stabbed and sliced. It was easy. I don't see how much training one could give." All of the werewolves looked at him astonished. They endured brutal and mandatory training every day to get as good as he was with no training.

"You are obviously an expert swordsman. You will go through magic training instead of weapon combat. Kyra will be your tutor. She is our eldest Vampire."

The next day Kyra and Kjarik returned to the camp from a forest. "He's as good as magic as he is with a sword." She said truthfully. "But it's weird. He uses magic I have never seen before. I'm going to Winterhold to ask the mages about it. It's really confusing." The pack laughed.

"Which God have you slept with?" Merric said laughing.

"I'm underage." Kjarik said awkwardly.

"Haven't you heard of Molag Bal?" He said laughing even more. "I'm just messing. You've got quite a talent, with everything. Is it true you are 15 today?"

"Yeah." He said sheepishly.

"You should speak to Hircine. People usually wait until they're older but I think you are mature enough. Speak to him and tell him where you want to go with Lycanthropy or if you want cured. Go now. Pray to him at our shrine." Kjarik nodded.

He left the camp and walked about ¼ of a mile down the mountain to the shrine.

"Ah! I have been watching you for a long time. I am glad you have come to speak to me. Now, what can I do for you champion?" A clear voice came through the shrine.

"Champion?" Kjarik asked.

"I have picked you as my champion. I picked you after you confronted the Blood Pact when you were in the forest. You had already survived an attack and you were about to face an entire pack of werewolves to defend yourself and your friend. So, champion, what can I do for you?" Kjarik let this sink in.

"What can Lycanthropy offer me?" He asked.

"It can give you power, my blessing, strength and primal instincts – even in mortal form. If you train you can learn coordination and stealth faster but they are not innate in a werewolf."

"What if I get cured?" Kjarik inquired.

"I will pick a new champion. You will keep your physical strength and primal instincts but lose my blessing and your moon power."

"How can amplify my werewolf powers?" This was Kjarik's last question.

"Good question; very few ask this. Don't transform. The longer you wait the hungrier and more powerful your beast will become. But do not worry; you will still be in control. Its hunger will never overpower your will if you have been trained to control it. Increasing your physical fitness in human form will make your werewolf stronger. The other things you may be less inclined to do. Don't change what you eat. Obviously you couldn't eat raw vegetables in wolf form – I wouldn't be surprised if your beast took control if you tried. Eat raw meat in human form as well as werewolf form. Eat human flesh. Drink werewolf blood. Any of these 5 things will increase you power. Eating human flesh, drinking werewolf blood and eating only raw meat are the most effective; in that order from best to worst. Of the other 2 increasing your human fitness will work best. Anything else, champion?"

"No, Lord Hircine. That is all."

He got up and returned to Blood Pact's hideout.

"Well, how did it go?" Bjorn asked.

"He called me his champion." All of the werewolves stopped what they were doing. They all transformed and bowed to him in werewolf form.

"You honour us by walking our ground." Bjorn said.

"Umm, that's ok. You can get up." Kjarik said uncertainly.

"Your human form means nothing to us." Merric said with a slight growl. Kjarik transformed.

"Rise." He ordered and nearly jumped at his deep, growl-like voice. The Pact rose and transformed back. Kjarik stayed in werewolf form for a while because he got sore if he transformed too often. He went and killed a few rabbits. When he arrived back they spoke to him again.

"What else did Lord Hircine say to you, champion?" Bjorn asked.

"He gave me ways I can make myself stronger and what will happen if I choose to give up the gift." Kjarik said.

"You aren't going to leave us?" Bjorn asked hopefully.

"No." Kjarik confirmed. "Actually, I was going to ask-"

"I'd be honoured to initiate you, champion." Bjorn said. "Follow me if you wish, champion." Bjorn led him to an altar with a small shrine dedicated to Hircine. Bjorn cut his hand and bled into a chalice. He then turned into a werewolf and did the same. After Merric and Ylla did the same thing they all reverted form.

"We welcome you to Blood Pact. You were a pup and now you are a wolf. Take our strength and spread the gift to those worthy. Drink our blood, Champion." They all said this in synchronisation. Kjarik drank the chalice of blood and felt energy inside him. He transformed against his will. His fur used to be light brown; he had clumps of untidy fur and he looked scrawny. Now, he had thick, black, tidy fur. He had larger muscles and he looked like the werewolves that were told in the stories. He looked scary. They returned to camp and Ysolda was holding a set of 'Lycanthrope Armour' for him. It wasn't proper armour. It was made of pelt and bones. It wouldn't cover his arms or lower legs, and part of his chest and back would still be on show but the point of it wasn't to protect. The 'armour' was enchanted so he would be clothed in it after transforming back to human form, if he was wearing it before he transformed. Kjarik put the Lycanthrope Armour on. It fit well.

After that Kjarik was a fully-fledged member and hunter of Blood Pact. Because Kjarik was Hircine's champion no other werewolf pack were allowed to attack while he was present at camp. For the next year he lived with the pack. The vampires left to get more recruits but they weren't needed while Kjarik was there. The pack grew slowly and he wouldn't have changed it if he could. He always stayed close to camp in the case of an attack but some things are worth chasing.

 **This story will not be about Blood Pact, this is a back story to surround the main character when the story begins. And no, Lucia will not make a future appearance. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Will for Vengeance

Chapter 1: Will for Vengeance.

While Kjarik was hunting he saw a girl in the forest. She gestured for him to follow. He obliged. He sprinted at her on all-fours, but she was still faster. He had no idea where she was leading him, but for some reason he didn't care. They ran for half an hour before she stopped. She was out of sight and a mile ahead but somehow he knew exactly where to go. He caught up to her and reverted form. She smiled. He walked up to her. He caught a glimpse of a blunt object in the corner of his eye before it hit his head and he blacked out.

Kjarik woke up beside Breya. She was the girl that led him to wherever he was now. "Hey, sleepy." Breya said flirtatiously. "I've been watching you for a while, and I'm impressed." She stroked his arm. "And I guess being a werewolf and a good fighter is pretty cool too."

"Breya, leave him alone." A gruff man from the next room said. Breya sighed and slid out of the bed. The man entered. "Hello, Kjarik. I am Fenrik. This is not how you will address me, you will call me Colossus. There are 3 others I need you to meet. Guys, he's awake! Get in here!" 2 other men walked in. They introduced themselves.

"Hey." Another Nord said, "I am Jaree-Ze. Don't worry on pronunciation as you will call me 'Alchemist' I am an alchemist that has… an aptitude for deadly poisons and unheard of potions." The next to speak was a Dunmer that had long read hair that was braided.

"I am Azarath. I am a mage. You will call me Mystic. The other person from our… group is away on some weird Aedra thing. He is uh…an evil Priest…if you will, called 'Templar'. It is up to him if he gives you his real name. Note if you will; I am a vampire and Breya is my sister, don't piss me off." Although Kjarik felt out of place he didn't like being threatened. But we was silently taking in his surroundings while he tried to remember what happened. "Kjarik, we have a heavy weapon and armour specialist, a mage, an alchemist and a priest. We lack light weapon and armour specialist. Breya has been watching you for a while and she tells us you are very skilled in all aspects of the battlefield. We need someone like you. Do you want to join?" Fenrik asked.

"What are you? Who are you? What do you do? What will happen to my pack?" Kjarik asked as he sat up and touched his head where he had been hit. There was no wound.

"We are the Reprobates. We aren't exactly legal, hence the fake names, were a sort of militia guard force. We protect all holds from all evil using any means necessary. Our contractors often pay any bounties we get. Oh, and uh, we had Jaree-Ze fix you up."

"So you're hired thugs?" Kjarik asked.

"We are better than mere thugs, child." Fenrik answered as if being well trained made their organisation morally right.

"And what if we don't get out bounty paid?" Kjarik asked. He had pretty much made his mind up.

"Then we are fugitives." Fenrik answered simply.

"Yeah, I think I'll give it a pass, if that's OK. I'd really rather not hang out with people that hit me with maces." Kjarik got up leave. Jaree-Ze put his arm over the door way and Kjarik ducked under it. He walked away. He left the camp and it opened out into a cave. When he got outside he heard Azarath call after him.

"Hey!" Azarath ran after him. Kjarik heard him approaching and transformed. He turned and howled before sprinting away into the night, sniffing the path back to his pack.

He got back to Blood Pact. He heard growling and roaring. Hircine's Moon had attacked Blood Pact in the absence of the Champion. He arrived and growled. Hircine's Moon whimpered and ran away. The Pact reverted from. Ylla, Bjorn and Merric were dead. There was 1 werewolf left at camp and he was dying from injuries. Kjarik stopped in the middle of the camp. He was furious. He had let the girl lure him away and his pack had suffered. He roared and howled violently. Blood Pact was gone. There were 2 members left now; him and 1 other and the other was bleeding out. He was lost. He had no friends or family. All he had was his flesh, power and his burning will for vengeance. He howled into the night sky as he waged war between Blood Pact and Hircine's Moon. He would take on all of Hircine's Moon until there was 1 pack left. He followed the scent of Hircine's Moon which led him further up the mountain that his pack had made their camp on.

He arrived at the Hircine's Moon camp just as they transformed back to human form. He hid in a nearby wood while he waited for the right opportunity to strike. When he was ready he leapt forward and landed on top of one of them. He knew it would take them long to transform back having just reverted their form, it would also be painful. He tore into them with swipes, bites and scrabbles. He was hugely out numbered. He was getting tired when a Fireball flew past him and exploded in the midst of Hircine's Moon's ranks. Kjarik was out of breath when a great sword was swung around and grazed his chest deeply. A golden light surrounded him, closed his wounds and restored his energy. Another Fireball flew past him knocking down and burning the Hircine's Moon hunters in front of him revealing Fenrik attacking Hircine's Moon with a grizzly Two-Handed axe which he held in one hand. _The Fireball's must be coming from Azarath and it must have been that 'Templar' guy that had healed me_ he thought _. But where is Jaree-Ze?_ As if in answer to his question a cloud of green smoke rose up off to the right of him send all nearby Hircine's Moon member into uncontrollable coughing fits. Jaree-Ze was slicing and stabbing them with a strange sword. He seemed to be immune to the gas. After a long fight Hircine's Moon lay defeated. 100 werewolves reduced to 0 dead men. The Reprobates were unrecognisable in their armour. Fenrik, the Colossus, wore heavy armour. It was almost all metal. It was black and silver with red rags of cloth sticking out between plates. Jaree-Ze looked like a medieval plague doctor. He wore black and red robes with a bird mask that had a long beak. It was made of a black metal and had red lines on it. He had a number of phials, vials and bottles of strangely coloured liquids. Azarath also had a robe but his was sleeveless. He had black and red ritual lines all over his dark grey skin. Azarath's robe was long and ended a foot behind him in a sharp triangle whereas Jaree-Ze's ended at his feet, revealing his strange boots. Azarath wore no shoes of any kind but his robes always covered his feet. The Templar was someone he hadn't seen before. He wore clothes that were a weird heavy armour-robe hybrid. They were black with golden designs. "I don't believe we've met." Kjarik said still in werewolf form.

"I am Coredalf. I am an Altmer. I am an ex-Priest. The Gods still love me though." He said "For some reason."

"So, child, changed your mind?" Colossus asked with an invisible smirk.

"Well, now I don't have another choice. My pack is gone. If I didn't know any better I'd say you planned this."

"What a terrible accusation." Fenrik said feigning offense, when in reality Fenrik didn't care what he was being accused for. As the leader of the Reprobates he had been sentenced to death and life-imprisonment many times for being accused of many things, even for some things that he didn't do. However coordinating the destruction of a Werewolf pack was one he hadn't heard before. "Now, let's get back to our hideout." Kjarik reverted form and much to the surprise of the Reprobates he was wearing his Lycanthrope armour. The Reprobates were unaware of such an enchantment. He followed the Reprobates unwillingly.

Back at the hideout, Kjarik worked with Bjorn to make armour for him. He ended up with an armour hybrid. He had a black hood and a bit of cloth that he could pull up to cover his mouth and nose. His torso was covered by silver and black plates of heavy armour. His stomach was covered by black medium armour with small bits of red cloth. His breeches and boots were medium armour while his gloves were heavy and his arms were covered in cloth. There was also a long bit of red fabric behind his right leg hanging down from his waste. He didn't see the point of it but it looked cool in his opinion. He had worked out what it all was. The medium armour parts were made of Black Bear Pelt and the heavy parts were made of Ebony. The cloth was just linen that had been dyed red or black respectively. He took the armour to Mystic. Mystic disenchanted his current armour and put the enchantment onto his Reprobates Armour. His armour was fully enchanted and made; time for weapons. He had a black bow that had a red grip. The arrows were black with red tails and heads, 2 pouches of throwing knives and 2 Stilettos, which were long daggers with a conical blade designed for piercing as opposed to slashing. These weapons made him able to tackle a larger variety of enemies in a larger variety of situations, but none of these were his main weapon. His main weapon was a cruel sword that he called 'Mortal'. The front of it curved slowly, like a Scimitar. At the top it stops curving and took a sharp turn up. It ended at the same place a Scimitar of the same length would but there is a steep angle at the top of it instead of the continuous curve. It had a deadly sharp blade that would cut through flesh, metal and bone easily. He trained with his new weapons. The Reprobates gave him 6,000 Septims for joining up. He went to a nearby city and bought a black horse with it. He named the horse 'Vengeance'. He rode back to the hideout on Vengeance. When he arrived he had armour made for Vengeance. The armour around his legs was light so it didn't hinder his movement but his back and head were well protected. He was kitted up, trained and now had his own mount. This was the day that the Rogue was born.

"We just received a solo contract." Colossus said as he entered Kjarik's room. "How about you take this one?" Kjarik smiled. He hadn't used any of his gear against a genuine attacker. He nodded. Kjarik got up and put his armour on. He put his quiver of arrows over his right shoulder and his bow on his back. He sheathed both Stilettos at his left hip. Mortal was sheathed on his back with its handle poking out over his right shoulder. He had throwing knife pouches on the opposite side of him to the Stilettos; 1 pouch was on his hip and one pouch was strapped to his torso. He walked through the Reprobates' hideout at the door Jaree-Ze handed him a scroll. It gave him the name of the contractor and where they lived. The contractor was Carlotta Valentia in Whiterun. Kjarik folded the scroll and placed it in a small pouch concealed by his robe. He walked over to their make-shift stables and grabbed hold of Vengeance's saddle before hoisting himself up. He walked to the entrance of the cave and when he was outside he pulled his hood over his head and lifted the cloth up to cover his mouth and nose. With a quick whip of the reins they dashed off with bits of red and black cloth flailing out from between plates on his back. They were set up in Morthal so Rogue and Vengeance arrived in Whiterun shortly. When they approached Whiterun's drawbridge Kjarik made Vengeance slow his pace. The drawbridge was always down but Kjarik didn't want to arouse suspicion. He approached the wooden doors and one of the Whiterun Guards opened the gate for him. Kjarik nodded on his way past. He walked up the stone steps on Vengeance and arrived at Carlotta's house. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked. Kjarik waited for a few seconds, he wasn't really sure how to respond.

"The Rogue." He replied in a deep voice. The door opened instantly.

"Come in, quickly!" She said as he jumped off his horse and walked inside. "Did anyone see you come to my house?" She asked. The Rogue looked at her as if she was stupid.

"No, I'm sure no one saw a strange person in all black ride into Whiterun on a black horse, a horse which, by the way, is standing outside your house." Kjarik said sarcastically.

"Curse the gods! OK, your contract is Mikael. I asked a well-trusted friend to get him to leave me alone but it only worked for a while, and when he started again it was worse. He is sending me love letters and gifts and he keeps arriving at my house. I don't mean for you to kill him but I will happily pay off your bounty should you run afoul of the law. Please make him stop."

"Where can I find him?" Kjarik asked.

"At The Bannered Mare." Rogue turned to walk out. She cleared her throat deliberately loudly. Kjarik turned around. She threw a coin purse at him. Kjarik caught it and buried it in his armour. "That doesn't include your bounty – if you get one." Kjarik left and mounted Vengeance. He trotted to The Bannered Mare on top of his new mount. At the front door he dismounted. He opened the door and walked in. Mikael was playing the lute. Kjarik walked over to him, stepping precariously over the fire. He grabbed Mikael's lute and snatched it out of his hands then he threw it in the fire.

"What in Oblivion is this about?" Mikael asked.

"This is about Carlotta." Kjarik said gruffly.

"Ha! You know you're the third pushover Carlotta has sent to me? The first one ran way crying, but the second was stubborn. I had to pretend to lose interest for that one. And now you. Do you think you'll be different?" Mikael said confidently.

"3 people and you still don't get it-she is not interested."

"I do get it. She thinks she's not interested, she is though, she just hasn't realised." Mikael replied.

"Leave her alone." Mikael laughed. Kjarik pulled out a Stiletto, he pushed Mikael up against the wall and stabbed his Stiletto into his right shoulder pinning him to the wall. "Leave her alone. I'm not asking." He pulled out his Stiletto and turned to walk away.

"That's right, walk away, just like the rest of them. What has that ever changed?" Mikael challenged. Kjarik stopped. He grabbed a few Throwing Knives from his Torso Pouch, turned around and unleashed them at Mikael. One landed in each of Mikael's arms and the other landed in his chest. Mikael fell to his knees and painfully pulled out the knives. Kjarik unsheathed 'Mortal' and stabbed it into Mikael's left leg. He lifted Mikael up effortlessly. Mikael groaned in pain. The people inside The Bannered Mare started mumbling.

"Should I get the guards?"

"Who is that?"

"What is he going to do to him?"

Kjarik ignored them and glared at Mikael. Kjarik took 'Mortal' out and slammed it into the wall beside Mikael's head.

"If I hear any word of you continuing your perverted ways, I'll come back, and adjust my co-ordination." With that Kjarik pulled 'Mortal' out, turned and walked out, stepping precariously over the fire once again. He opened the door and mounted Vengeance. He rode out of Whiterun at top speed. The guard saw him coming from down the street and opened the doors in advance. Kjarik sped his way out of Whiterun and made his way to Hjaalmarch and back to the Reprobates hideout.

"How did it go?" Azarath asked as Kjarik dismounted and tied up Vengeance.

"It was great, that pervert was in agony." Kjarik said as he pulled his hood back and lowered his face mask to reveal a thin smile.

"Who was it?"

"Mikael. A perverted bard somehow making a living in The Bannered Mare in Whiterun." Kjarik replied.

"So, is he dead?" Azarath asked hopefully.

"No, but he will be. He's obviously going to continue his ways. I've already hurt him and scared him, if I have to go back I will make him beg for me to kill him, he will pray to Molag Bal himself to escape me. Expect a contract from Carlotta Valentia soon and when it arrives come find me." Azarath smiled as he followed Kjarik back inside. Jaree-Ze was relaxing on a chair drinking Wine. He had his helmet off but still wore the rest of his 'Alchemist' apparel. Kjarik sat beside him. "So, how come you have an Argonian name?" Kjarik asked him hoping he wasn't treading on delicate ground.

"I was raised by an Argonian fisherman. My mother wanted a girl. She was the Jarl of Riften and she hated men. She thought they were useless cur. She told people that I was born lifeless and that night she threw me into the lake. I was found by Zell-Maku, he looked after me but he had to give me up when I was 12. As a badly treated, Argonian fisherman he didn't make enough coin to feed us both. I left home knowing how to fish and gut small rats. My bearings weren't the best so I travelled North-north-west thinking I was going north. I aimed for Windhelm but I saw Whiterun off to the left and I decided to go there. When I got there it was on lock down because of some nonsense about dragons. I continued west and came across Morthal. In my travels I had learned to hunt. Well, I learned the basics. And that's when Fenr- Uhh, Colossus found me." Kjarik hadn't expected such a deep story.

"So where did you learn alchemy?" Kjarik asked wanting to know more.

"Colossus said that if I was to stay with him I'd need to learn a trade. I was never good with weapons so they were out. I hadn't prayed a day in my life so I wasn't going to be a Priest and Azarath was already here. I started alchemy 'cause it was non-violent and easy since Hjaalmarch is 80% swamp. After about 2 years of alchemy I learned alchemy's potential. The banned potions and tortuous poisons. 2 years of Colossus' and Mystic's influence had taken their toll and it wasn't long before I was willing to apply these banned substances to unwilling victims. When I turned 18 I took my first solo contract. I had to poison the High King's wife. Not enough to kill her, just to kill the baby she was carrying. I sprayed a certain thing into her drink. I sprayed in too much and they both died. I was discovered and arrested. Azarath had to get me out. Out contractor wasn't prepared to pay the bounty because she hadn't meant for the High King's wife to die. I was banned from contracts until I had made money equal to my bounty to pay Azarath for getting me out. They weren't planning on letting me out ever so Azarath had to pay 5,000,000 Septims. I made it back in about..? Maybe 2 Months."

"How did you manage that as an 18 year-old ex-criminal?" Kjarik asked in disbelief.

"I sold Skooma." Jaree-Ze seemed to like telling long stories and he didn't have any shame towards his past. "Now, is that everything? I need to test my new Alto Wine recipe just a little bit more." Kjarik just realise why Jaree-Ze had been so inclined to tell him everything – he was drunk. Kjarik smiled and got up. He went into his room which was still pretty empty. He put down his throwing knives and his bow and took off his gloves. He went to find colossus.

"Hey, is it cool if I go into Morthal for a while?" Kjarik asked.

"Sure, just don't kill anyone." Colossus said smiling. His smile was warped due to a number of minor facial injuries. Kjarik walked out of the hideout. He walked over to Vengeance then decided that he would go on-foot.

He arrived in Morthal and it was smaller than he had expected. He had never been in Morthal before. He had only ever been in Riften and Whiterun. All of the citizens of Morthal gave him weird looks. He felt unwelcome. He went to the inn. It was called Moorside Inn. He opened the door. As soon as he entered he was greeted by an unfriendly man. "Who are you? What do you want? You better not be here to kill someone." The man said.

"I am here for a drink." Kjarik replied calmly.

"A drink? You? Are you sure you're old enough?" The man laughed. "You don't look a day over 12!" Kjarik ignored the man and went to Jonna the Innkeeper.

"What can I getcha'?" Jonna said cheerily.

"I'm looking for something strong." Kjarik said.

"You can have the last of the Firebrand Wine. Last 2 bottles and I won't even charge you for the second one." Jonna was pleased at getting some money in.

"Sure, thanks." Kjarik said as Jonna put 2 bottles of Firebrand Wine and a clean tankard on the table. After a few minutes a girl sat beside Kjarik.

"Hey, handsome, what brings you to Morthal?" She said.

"Just passing through." He said simply.

"Damn, you must be brave. No one goes into Morthal unless they have to." She put her hand on Kjarik's arm but he moved it away. Some folk are spreading rumours about you."

"Spread all they like, after today they'll never see me again." He then added, "If they're lucky."

"Some say you are an assassin, some call you a thief, some say you have bounty in Whiterun and are hiding here until it blows over." Kjarik didn't reply. "Aren't you going to tell me your story?" She asked hopefully. He sighed.

"I can't tell you." He said taking another swig.

"C'mon." she pleaded.

"No." He said forcefully. He felt himself losing patience.

"Please?" She begged. He stood up and was about to pay for his drinks and leave when a man burst through the door.

"Vampires are attacking the city! They are looking for Falion." The brave souls of Morthal rushed out to their certain death to try to defend the city. The not-so brave people hid in the basement of Moorside Inn or their houses. As the brave ones rushed outside, Kjarik slowly walked behind them. There were 5 vampires and 2 were black dogs with white collars and red, demonic eyes. The vampires had killed 3 civilians. More civilians ran forward with whatever they could find. They managed to collectively kill one of the dogs but that was all they had time to do before the vampires killed them. Kjarik pulled his hood over his head and lifted up his face mask. He unsheathed 'Mortal' and ran at them. The vampire at the front of the group swung a steel mace at him. He ducked under it and stabbed 'Mortal' in its side. He twisted it cruelly and span as he pulled it out. He used his momentum from spinning to cut another vampire's head off. A vampire on his left lifted its arm up with a blood-soaked axe in it. Kjarik put his hand on his left hip and as the vampire brought its axe down Kjarik lifted up one of his Stilettos and put its blade under the head of the axe so the vampire couldn't bring it down. He elbowed the vampire in the face and then stabbed his Stiletto through it. He pulled his Stiletto out and sheathed it. The 2 other vampires ran at him at the same time from opposite sides while the hound ran at him from a third side. He curled his hand in and then opened it releasing a transparent shockwave that sent the vampire in front of him flying. He stood on the spot until the last moment. He crouched and backed up into the vampire behind almost lifting him and making him stumble and nearly fall over Kjarik's back. He brought his sword up a chopped the hound's head off. He extended his legs and the vampire that was leaning over him was pushed up about a foot into the air. He turned to face him not sure how he should hill him. A voice spoke inside him. It was clear and he could make out the words but he couldn't understand them. Against his will he opened his mouth and shouted at the top of his voice. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" A great plume of fire emerged from his mouth and incinerated the vampire. "What the-?" Kjarik exclaimed. The other vampire, that he had blasted back, approached him stealthily. It put a hand over his mouth and pushed his head to the side with the other hand. He sank his teeth into Kjarik's neck and began to drink. After a few seconds the vampire stopped and pushed Kjarik away.

"Your blood is vile!" It shouted between retches. Kjarik smiled and raised his sword.

"Thank Hircine." He brought 'Mortal' down and slashed the vampire diagonally down his body. It hissed and screamed and then fell dead. He held 'Mortal' beside him, pointing it towards the ground. The civilians of Morthal were coming out of their houses and out of Moorside Inn to stare at him. He turned around to face them and then sheathed 'Mortal'. A well-aimed Chain Lightning bolt flew past him and hit a civilian. It chained to 2 other people and it was so powerful that all three instantly disintegrated. Kjarik turned around. He couldn't see the attacker through the fog. After a few seconds he could make out 4 humanoid shapes waling in a line. They walked closer. They stopped about 50 metres away. Blue light bounced around all 4 pairs of arms. He knew what was coming. He had no idea how he could stop it. As the 4 Vampire Masters cast their Lightning Storms Kjarik readied himself for impact. The 4 streams of lightning joined together to make 1 stream. Something switched inside Kjarik and once again he succumbed to the will of a greater power. A dragon soul. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" He held the shout and created a continuous stream of fire instead of a single blast. The 4 Vampire Masters quickly casted the strongest Wards they could manage. The Vampires on the outside of the group were safe from the stream. The fire smashed through the Wards and incinerated the 2 on the inside. The other 2 summoned as many Draugr, Skeletons and Atronachs as they could. Kjarik transformed. He ran at one and on all-fours and leaped at him. He landed on the Master Vampire and then stood up. He grabbed a skeleton and threw it at the other Master Vampire. The impact of the skeleton knocked him down while Kjarik ripped the insides out of the Vampire underneath him. All of the Atronachs, Draugr and skeletons that the now-dead Vampire summoned also died. The skeletons fell apart, the Draugr died the way a human would and the Atronachs fizzled out of Mundus. Kjarik turned and swiped two skeletons sending a barrage of bones flying across Morthal. A Frost Atronach swung its arm at Kjarik. He dropped down to all-fours in order to dodge it. He then sprinted towards and dived at the Atronach, knocking it down and landing on top of it. A Lightning Bolt hit him. He couldn't move. All of his muscles were convulsing so he had no control over his movement. He looked at the Master Vampire and caught site of a menacing look in his eyes. The Master Vampire readied Lighting Storm as the Draugr and Atronachs closed in. Even if he could attack the Vampire, the demons would still be close enough to attack him before the Vampire died. "FEIM ZII GRON!" Kjarik turned white-blue and transparent. And the lightning in his muscles faded. He could be seen, but also seen through. He Draugr brought down their blades. They went right through him. The Vampire's lightning ignored Kjarik and went through him incinerating 2 Atronachs and a Draugr behind him. The Vampire looked up. Kjarik reverted form and stood up. He unsheathed 'Mortal'. He ran at the Vampire. The Vampire turned and ran away. The distance between Kjarik and the Vampire was slowly increasing. Kjarik sprinted on. "WULD! NAH KEST! He slammed into the Vampire and they both tumbled to the ground. Kjarik had had enough. "What is happening to me?" He shouted as he put his head in his hands and fell to the ground. "STOP IT!" The Vampire got up and smirked.

"You got some problems there, kid." He held his out his hand to Kjarik. Kjarik extended his own hand. The Vampire grabbed it and lifted him up. Kjarik lifted the Vampires arm up, ducked under it and then folded the arm and pushed it up behind the Vampire's back. With his free hand he pulled out a Stiletto and stabbed through the Vampire's back, piercing his heart. Kjarik pushed the Vampire forward and picked up 'Mortal', leaving the Vampire to die. He started walking back to the inn.

Thunder sounded and the ground shook. "DO VAH KIIN!"

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
